1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus which can record images on a front surface and a back surface of a recording sheet. Meanwhile, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-114477) discloses a technique relating to a copying machine of a laser type which is configured to record images on a front surface and a back surface of a recording sheet. In this technique, a recording sheet 27 whose first surface has been subjected to recording is stopped for a specific time in a sheet-reversed portion 9 having a path which is curved in a direction opposite to a direction in which the recording sheet 27 is curled, whereby the curl of the recording sheet 27 is corrected.